A variety of medical injection procedures are often performed in prophylactic, curative, therapeutic, or cosmetic treatments. Injections may be administered in various locations on the body, such as under the conjunctiva, into arteries, bone marrow, the spine, the sternum, the pleural space of the chest region, the peritoneal cavity, joint spaces, and internal organs. Injections can also be helpful in administering medication directly into anatomic locations that are generating pain. These injections may be administered intravenously (through the vein), intramuscularly (into the muscle), intradermally (beneath the skin), subcutaneously (into the fatty layer of skin), or intraperitoneally (into the body cavity). Injections can be performed on humans as well as on animals. The methods of administering injections typically vary for different procedures and may depend on the substance being injected, needle size, or area of injection.
Injections are not limited to treating medical conditions, but may be expanded to treating aesthetic imperfections or restorative cosmetic procedures. Many of these procedures are performed through injections of various products into different parts of the body. The aesthetics and therapeutic industry comprises two main categories of injectable products: neuromodulators and dermal fillers. The neuromodulator industry commonly uses nerve-inhibiting products such as Botox®, Dysport®, and Xeomin®. The dermal filler industry uses products administered by providers to patients for both cosmetic and therapeutic reasons, such as, for example, Juvederm®, Restylane®, Belotero®, Sculptra®, Artefill®, and others. These providers or injectors may include plastic surgeons, facial plastic surgeons, oculoplastic surgeons, dermatologists, nurse practitioners, dentists and nurses.
A problem in the administration of injections is that there is no official certification or training process. Anyone with a minimal medically-related license may inject a patient. These “injectors” may include primary care physicians, dentists, veterinarians, nurse practitioners, nurses, physician's assistants, or aesthetic spa physicians. However, the qualifications and training requirements for injectors vary by country, state, and county. For example, in most states in the United States, the only requirement to be permitted to inject patients with neuromodulators and/or fillers is to have a nursing degree or medical degree. Accordingly, there is a lack of uniformity and expertise in administering such injections. The drawbacks with this lack of uniformity in training and expertise are widespread throughout the medical industry. Doctors and practitioners often are not well-trained in administering injections of diagnostic, therapeutic, and cosmetic chemical substances. This lack of training has led to instances of chronic pain, headaches, bruising, swelling, or bleeding in patients.
Current injection training options are classroom-based, with hands-on training performed on live models. The availability of models is limited. Moreover, even when available, live models are limited in the number and types of injections they may receive. The need for live models is restrictive because injectors are unable to be exposed to a wide and diverse range of situations and anatomies in which to practice. For example, it may be difficult to find live models with different skin tones or densities. This makes the training process less effective because patients have diverse anatomical features as well as varying prophylactic, curative, therapeutic, or cosmetic needs. Live models are also restrictive because injectors are unable to practice injection methods on the internal organs of a live model due to safety and health considerations.
As a result of these limited training scenarios, individuals seeking treatments involving injections have a much higher risk of being treated by an inexperienced injector. This may result in low patient satisfaction with the results, or in failed procedures. In many instances, patients have experienced lumpiness from incorrect dermal filler injections. Some failed procedures may result in irreversible problems and permanent damage to a patient's body. For example, patients have experienced vision loss, direct injury to the globe of the eye, and brain infarctions where injectors have incorrectly performed dermal filler procedures. Additional examples of side effects include inflammatory granuloma, skin necrosis, endophthalmitis, injectable-related vascular compromise, cellulitis, biofilm formation, subcutaneous nodules, fibrotic nodules, and other infections.
There is currently no standard to train, educate, and certify providers on the proper and accurate process of various injection techniques. Patients seeking injections also have few resources for determining the qualifications or experience of a care practitioner.